The invention generally relates to filtering skimmers for an ornamental outdoor pond, and more particularly to filtering skimmers having features that facilitate improved concealment of the filtering skimmer and/or improved flexibility/convertibility in filtering element orientation.
It is generally desirable to use a filtering skimmer to remove foliage and other debris from the surface of an ornamental pond and organic matter from the pond water to control algae growth. This is especially important when the pond contains fish, such as goldfish or koi. Use of a filtering skimmer improves the appearance and clarity of the pond water and helps maintain a healthy environment for goldfish, koi, frogs, etc.
Filtering skimmers generally comprise a tub-like enclosure having a lid. A fluid inlet aperture is provided in a sidewall of the enclosure. The filtering skimmer is generally located adjacent an edge of the pond with the lower edge of the fluid inlet located below the desired liquid level of the pond and the upper edge of the fluid inlet located above the desired liquid level of the pond. To provide a flow of water across the pond a pump contained in the enclosure conveys water preferably to a location near the opposite edge of the pond. This causes water in the pond to circulate across the pond and through the filtering skimmer. The current created by the pump causes foliage and other matter on the surface of the pond to enter the fluid inlet of the filtering skimmer. Foliage and similar materials floating on the surface of the pond are typically collected in a bag-like net located at the inlet of the filtering skimmer. Water first passes through the inlet aperture, then through the net, and then through the filtering elements before being pumped out of the filtering skimmer. The filtering elements comprise one or more fibrous mats that are typically supported either in a substantially vertical orientation or in a substantially horizontal orientation.
A problem with conventional pond filtering skimmers is that, although they are usually partially buried in a berm adjacent the pond, at least the upper section of the filtering skimmer projects above ground level and is usually clearly visible. This detracts from the aesthetic appeal of the ornamental pond. Attempts to conceal or camouflage the filtering skimmer have usually been limited to providing a lid with an upper surface designed to simulate the appearance of pebbles or stones. Unfortunately, even the casual observer cannot help but notice the pond filtering skimmer apparatus despite attempts to obscure its presence. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved pond filtering skimmer apparatus that is better concealed to preserve the beauty of an ornamental pond.
Another problem with conventional pond filtering skimmers is that they do not permit flexibility/convertibility of the filtering element orientation. A vertical orientation is desired when ease of removal of the filtering element for cleaning or replacement is desired. However, a disadvantage of vertically orienting the filtering element (i.e., so that the plane of the filtering element is arranged substantially perpendicular to a horizontal reference plane) is that the filtering element requires more frequent cleaning (i.e., plugs up more frequently) due to a lower average hydrostatic head pressure across the surface of the filtering element. A substantially horizontally oriented filtering element (i.e., with the plane of the filtering element arranged substantially parallel to a horizontal reference plane) is less susceptible to plugging because there is a higher average hydrostatic head pressure across the surface of the filtering element. However, removal of a horizontally oriented filtering element is more difficult, often involving removal of the bag-like foliage collecting net before reaching downwardly under water contained in the filtering skimmer enclosure to remove the filtering element.
Conventional pond filtering skimmers are configured to allow only a single predetermined orientation of the filtering element either in a substantially vertical orientation or a substantially horizontal orientation. Therefore, the pond owner must decide in advance whether ease of cleaning with the consequent greater frequency of cleaning needed for vertical orientation of the filtering element is preferred, or if less frequent cleaning accompanied by more difficult removal of the filtering element associated with a horizontal orientation is preferred.
Those individuals that are not experienced at maintaining an ornamental pond would likely prefer an opportunity to try each of the different filtering element orientations before selecting a preference. Even those individuals that are familiar with both types of filtering skimmers (i.e., those configured for vertical orientation of the filtering element and those configured for horizontal orientation of the filtering element) may desire the ability to change their selection of filtering element orientation occasionally.
The invention offers improved filtering skimmers for ornamental ponds that can be more easily and effectively concealed and/or camouflaged to improve the appearance of the ornamental pond, and/or improved filtering skimmers that allow a filtering element to be mounted either substantially vertically or substantially horizontally.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention there is provided an improved filtering skimmer for an ornamental pond in which the fluid inlet to the filtering skimmer can be more easily concealed or camouflaged. The filtering skimmer includes an enclosure defining an internal chamber containing a pump and a filtering element disposed in a fluid pathway between the inlet and the pump. The improvement comprises a conduit projecting laterally away from the sidewall and the inlet aperture and optionally having a flange that defines a lip which projects upwardly from an outer edge of the conduit. The conduit defines a ledge onto which pebbles, stones or other materials may be deposited and retained preferably between the sidewall and the lip to conceal the inlet of the filtering skimmer.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a filtering skimmer system for an ornamental outdoor pond includes, in combination, an enclosure defining an internal chamber containing a pump and a filtering element disposed in a fluid pathway between the inlet and the pump, and an elongated extension tube attached to the fluid inlet to provide a fluid passageway from a pond to the filtering skimmer inlet, whereby the filtering skimmer can be spaced away from the edge of the pond to allow better concealment such as behind plants.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a convertible filtering skimmer for an ornamental pond which facilitates either substantially horizontal or substantially vertical mounting of a filtering element. The filtering skimmer includes an enclosure having substantially upright sidewalls defining an internal chamber with a fluid inlet aperture defined through one of the upright sidewalls to allow water to flow from an ornamental pond into the internal chamber. The filtering skimmer contains a pump and a filtering element disposed in a fluid pathway between the inlet and the pump. The sidewalls of the filtering skimmer includes opposing internal channels that extend longitudinally in a substantially vertical direction for retaining a substantially planar filtering element in a substantially vertical orientation in a fluid path between the inlet and the pump. The filtering skimmer also includes internal support structure defining horizontal support surfaces for supporting a planar filtering element in a substantially horizontal orientation in the fluid flow path between the inlet and the pump.